hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Haitian Defile Kanaval
Carnival in Haiti started in 1935 in the capital of Haiti Port-au-Prince. Port-au-Prince, Haiti carnival is one of the top number one place in the Caribbean and North America to have a carnival at. Carnival in Haiti is also known as Kanaval. Haiti Carnival always starts in January known as Pre Kanaval and the real carnival begins in February each year. In the summer of July they have another carnival call Kanaval De Fleur in French and Creole. In Haitian Carnival there are costume, floats, Rara, Mask, stand, foods, and popular Kompa Band in the world such as T-Vice, Djakout #1, Sweet Micky also known as the new president of Haiti Michel Martelly, Kreyol La, D.P. Express, Mizik Mizik, Ram, T-Micky, Carimi, and Scorpio Fever who make everybody dance in the street of Champ De Mars. In Haiti their also competition between some band like T-Vice, Djakout #1, Kreyol La, and Krezi Mizik. every year in Haiti's carnival people from other country visit Haiti carnival to enjoy it. There are other places that in Haiti that have their own carnival like Jacmel. In 2012 carnival in Haiti took place in Aux Cayes on Feb 19-21 and was very amazing this year for Haiti and was the top carnivals this year by the new president. It was a big success carnival in the world this year and it will have a Kanaval De Fleur this July due to the success carnival this year in Haiti. Kanaval De Fleur will be held in Port-au-Prince, Champ De Mars, Haiti. Kanaval De Fleur will be held at Port-au-Prince at Champ De Mars in July 27–29. But we still have information yet about which Konpa Dircet Bands that are coming. Konpa Kanaval Bands Kreyol La Kreyol La is the third popular band behind T-Vice and Djakout in Haiti Kanaval. Each year the Band is in a competition with his rival Krezi Mizik also known as Nou Krezi. In 2007 Kreyol La win their first victory from Krezi and had a better meringue Kanaval than Krezi that time. In 2009 they won agian from Krezi. In 2012 Kreyol La declear the band third champion in the carnaval and won twice from the group band Krezi. It was stated that Kreyol La and T-Vice will finally be rival in Kanaval but T-Vice will always be rival with Djakout #1. The Band was once named by the past succeed Konpa Direct band call Konpa Kreyol and is a similar band of their rival Krezi Mizik by David Dupoux who was once part of the band during Konpa Kreyol era. Kreyol La is also similar to the group Konpa Direct T-Vice and D.P. Express. T-Vice T-Vice is one of best Konpa Band in Kanaval behind D.P. Express. It beaten their rival Djakout many years since 2002-2006 and 2012. T-Vice was past rival with Sweet Micky, Konpa Kreyol and Carimi.In 2012 it was stated that T-Vice and Kreyol La will become rivals in Kanaval now. T-Vice is a similar band to Top Vice and Scorpio Fever which was Roberto and Reynaldo Martino fathers band in the early 1970s through the late 1990s. T-Vice is also similar to Konpa Kreyol/Kreyol La, Sweet Micky and Carimi, But was rival with all three of those bands. Since 1999 T-Vice was the most popular band in the Labor Day Carnival at New York to represent as a Haitian Band even today. T-Vice declare the king of eastern parkway in labor day carnival 2009 as they had the biggest and most population of people following their float. In 2011 sadly the band did not participate in the labor day and the Parade wasn't as fun of safe as it was. T-Vice was the only Haitian band that was going to participate but had problems with their sounds and couldn't participate. Category:Festivals in Haiti Category:Festivals in the Caribbean Category:Festivals by country Category:Haitian culture Category:Festivals Category:Contemporary festivals